Young brains
by Under This Rain
Summary: Sherlock a Huit ans lors de sa première enquête. Première d'une longue série d'investigations le suivant tout le long de sa scolarité. Coécriture avec GabrielleWalker
1. Chapitre 1 : Coup d'Etat

Chapitre 1 : Coup d'Etat.

« Une touffe de poils de chat, et une marque blanche sur le coin du pied d'un de mes petits soldats. Qui a touché à mon armée ! »

Du haut de ses huit ans, Sherlock regarda tout autour de lui, s'imprégnant de chaque détail, cherchant le moindre indice. L'enquête commençait.

« La marque sur le bord indique que ce soldat a été frotté contre un mur, probablement accidentellement, mais l'action a été vive et brutale. Trois suspects possibles. Mycroft, maman, et le chat. »

En tout premier lieu, il devait définir les alibis de chacun pour éventuellement rendre la liste des potentiels criminels encore plus courte. Il décida d'interroger le premier suspect : Le chat. Il s'élança alors à la recherche de ce dernier, arpentant les couloirs de sa grande maison, puis finit par trouver le dangereux poilu.

« Hé ! Le chat ! Où étiez vous entre neuf heures du matin et maintenant ?

_ Miiaaou ?

_ Inutile d'essayer de me berner ! J'ai trouvé des poils vous appartenant sur les lieux du crime !

_ Miiaaaaaaoou ! Maaoooon… MIAAAOU ! »

Sherlock jugea finalement inutile d'essayer de faire parler son chat et inspecta son pelage. Il vit que la touffe qu'il avait trouvée provenait de son dos. Il déposa ensuite la bête dans sa chambre pour voir si celle-ci se dirigeait vers ses jouets, et s'il perdait autant de poils qu'il en avait trouvés. Hors l'animal en question ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué les petits soldats en plastique.

L'enfant se rendit donc à l'évidence.

« Innocent. Et de toute façon il n'y avait même pas de marques de griffes où de dents pointues. C'est là que ça devient intéressant, les poils ont donc été posés ici volontairement afin de faire accuser le chat. Prochain suspect à interroger : Maman ! »

Il se dirigea cette fois ci vers la cuisine et y vit sa mère en train de cuisiner un gâteau au chocolat. Il s'approcha d'elle, un air suspicieux collé au visage, et voulut commencer l'interrogatoire.

« Hoo, Sherlock ! Tu veux goûter la pâte ?

_ Plus tard maman. L'heure est grave. Je dois te poser quelques questions.

_ Tu fais encore une enquête ? Pour quoi cette fois ci ? J'espère que ce n'est pas encore pour savoir qui a…

_ Non ! Cette fois là est de la plus haute importance. Où étais-tu entre neuf heures ce matin et maintenant ? Et as-tu vu d'autres habitants de cette maison ?

_ J'étais ici, en train de cuisiner et de faire un peu de ménage. J'ai vu Mycroft dans le jardin en train de s'amuser avec le jet d'eau, rien de plus. »

Le brun à bouclettes observa sa mère, cherchant un détail susceptible de la trahir. Elle était allergique aux poils de chats et n'avait aucune trace d'irritation sur les mains, ce n'était donc sûrement pas elle. Il ne restait que Mycroft, mais d'après les dires de leur maman, il était innocent puisque resté dehors… Il fallait à tout prix éclaircir ce mystère. Une seule solution se présentait à présent pour faire avancer l'enquête : aller interroger Mycroft ! Il sortit dans le jardin d'un pas décidé et en colère, puis s'avança jusqu'à son grand frère.

« Où étais-tu ce matin ? ET ne me mens pas !

_ Quoi ? Ici, pourquoi ?

_ Mes soldats ont été déplacés, et l'un d'eux a été blessé au pied ! Je sais que c'est toi.

_ QUOI ? Mais c'est pas moi ! Je te le jure !

_ Mais QUI alors ? Le chat n'y est pour rien, maman non plus, ça ne peut être que toi.

_ Mais pourquoi j'aurais pris tes soldats ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Tu es fourbe Mycroft ! »

Sherlock rentra dans la cuisine en claquant la porte. Il allait devoir inspecter la chambre de Mycroft. Il entra alors dans celle-ci, enregistrant chaque information que ses sens pouvaient lui faire parvenir, et une chose retint son attention. Les playmobiles ! Sa miniature de Buckingham Palace était intacte, mais tous ses playmobiles en costumes cravates étaient à terre. Seul un playmobile, ressemblant étrangement à l'aîné des Holmes, restait debout.

« Un coup d'Etat ! »

Son regard dévia alors sur le mur où une marque discrète apparaissait, comme si l'on avait accidentellement frotté un objet. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Plus de doute possible. Il comprenait maintenant, tout était clair. Mycroft avait manipulé ses soldats pour faire un coup d'Etat et accéder au pouvoir !

« Le fourbe ! »

Sherlock retourna immédiatement auprès de son frère.

« J'ai des preuves maintenant, inutile de continuer à nier. Tu as pris mes petits soldats et tu as fait un coup d'Etat, tu as mis des poils de chats dans ma caisse à jouet pour que je le pense coupable, et maman qui a témoigné en ta faveur était ta complice.

_ HEIN ? Pourquoi je ferais un coup d'Etat, JE suis déjà le gouvernement et tous les playmobiles sont à mes ordres. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de me renverser moi-même. C'est pas moi, et maman n'y est pour rien non plus ! »

Le plus jeune ne décela étrangement aucun signe de mensonge. Déçu mais étrangement animé par cette question qui restait sans réponse, il retourna dans sa chambre, réfléchissant encore et encore. Il saisit son violon, se plaça devant sa fenêtre, et joua.

Soudain, il stoppa tout mouvement. Un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'à maintenant attira son attention. La petite écharde qui sortait du bois de sa fenêtre n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle était légèrement plus inclinée et sa couleur semblait plus sombre. Il attrapa alors sa petite loupe et inspecta le minuscule bout de bois. En effet, il y avait du sang dessus. Quelqu'un s'était blessé, quelqu'un était entré chez lui, et par sa fenêtre ! Mais qui ? Ne pouvant encore répondre, le petit Sherlock décida de passer le reste de sa journée normalement, attendant du nouveau.

« Sherlock ! Debout ! C'est l'heure de te préparer pour l'école ! »

Le petit garçon se leva malgré sa profonde envie de rester dans son lit.

« C'est pas juste maman. On n'apprend que des choses inutiles à l'école. Je te jure, ça ne sert vraiment à rien ! »

Sa mère ne dit rien et se contenta de servir le petit déjeuner à ses deux fils.

Plus tard, en classe, Sherlock réfléchissait encore à cette histoire. Le cours de l'institutrice ne l'intéressait pas. Il abordait un certain système solaire.

« James ! Arrête d'embêter ton camarade ! N'arrêtes-tu donc jamais de perturber la classe ? Va au fond, à côté de Sherlock ! Tu seras plus tranquille peut-être comme ça. »

Jim soupira, remballa ses affaires et déménagea, blasé.

Le fils Holmes fit abstraction de l'agitation momentanée à côté de lui et resta imperturbable, toujours en train de réfléchir profondément. Soudain, la voix appuyée de son nouveau voisin qui répondait à une question le sortit de sa torpeur. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés tourna alors la tête vers lui. Vers le petit Jim Moriarty, deuxième génie de la classe de CE2. Il lui et allait repartir dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit un petit point légèrement rouge sur le bout du doigt de son camarade. Mais ce qui l'intrigua encore plus, c'est que ce dernier chercha à cacher ce même doigt quand il vit que Sherlock le regardait.

Tout lui paraissait bien suspect. Il ne tarda pas à faire le lien avec l'écharde de sa fenêtre.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton doigt ?

_ Tu te soucies de moi maintenant ? C'est mignon.

_ Ton doigt. Je t'ai demandé ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

_ Un cure dent m'a attaqué.

_ Ho le fourbe ! Ce cure dent t'a piégé c'est ça ? Il s'est camouflé en écharde qui dépassait du rebord d'une fenêtre ?

_ Hein ? Tu parles de quoi là ? »

Sherlock attrapa le poignet du petit garçon à sa droite pour rapprocher le doigt suspect de ses yeux, comme s'il l'auscultait.

« Es-tu sûr que ce n'était pas l'écharde d'un rebord de fenêtre ?

_ Bah oui ! Pourquoi tu me parles de rebord de fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Les lèvres du jeune Holmes s'étirèrent en un sourire victorieux, et il ne fallut pas plus de temps à Jim pour comprendre qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

« Pouls élevé. Tu mens.

_ Rien à voir ! Je… si j'ai le pouls élevé c'est parce que… euh… je t'admire ! Et que… tu me parles enfin, depuis tout ce temps, ça m'émeut tu comprends ?

_ Non. Tu es entré chez moi.

_ Pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?

_ Justement. C'est ce que je me demande, tu as voulu faire accuser mon frère donc c'est contre lui que tu en avais. Tu voulais nous faire entrer en conflit peut-être. Mais la question est : Pourquoi ?

_ Mais voyons, je n'ai absolument rien contre Mycroft. Tout ceci est absurde. Ce merveilleux chef des délégués de l'école est tout à fait admirable, tout comme son charmant petit frère qui accéssoirement me tient toujours le poignet !

_ Alors c'est ça… tu lui en veux car il t'as battu aux élections de chef délégué… Et tu espérais que je me venge sur lui, croyant que tout était une manigance de sa part…

_ Je vois que je suis démasqué et qu'il est inutile que je continue de plaider en ma défense. Veux tu bien me rendre ma main à présent je te prie ?

_ Avec plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait cette erreur. Sans ça ton plan aurait parfaitement marché.

_ Je sais. Ça m'a appris quelque chose… Je ne me salirais plus jamais les mains !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le sniper perdu de Moran

Chapitre 2 : Le sniper perdu de Sebastian Moran

« En tout cas, c'était quand même un bon plan. Bravo.

_ Merci Sherlock. Et désolé d'avoir eu à toucher à tes soldats… et à ton chat.

_ C'est pas grave. C'était marrant d'enquêter, je m'ennuyais.

_ Moi aussi. Mais dans ces cas là tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Parler à un objet, un crâne fait bien l'affaire en général.

_ J'en ai un en fait. Mais ma mère me l'a confisqué. C'est la récré, on sort ?

_ Oui. »

Les deux enfants sortirent côte à côte en direction de la coure. Ils continuaient de parler dans un coin quand deux élèves de CM2 vinrent les déranger.

« Salut le taré ! Ho, tu t'es trouvé un camarade ? Toi ? Tu l'as kidnappé ? »

A ce moment le petit Jim fut aussi exaspéré que Sherlock.

« Oui ! Et je pensais même kidnapper ton chien au passage. » Le cadet des Holmes désigna le petit Anderson à côté de la petite fille. Ce dernier sentit qu'il était préférable de ne pas rester et tourna les talons d'un air dédaigneux, suivi de près par la petite Sally Donovan. Un petit garçon qui était resté en retrait derrière ses deux acolytes s'approcha alors des deux génies.

« Désolé Sherlock. Ils ne changent pas ces deux là. Je trouve que c'est bien que tu parles avec quelqu'un.

_ Merci. Jim voici Lestrade. Il est dans la classe de mon frère.

Il salua brièvement James puis se retourna vers Sherlock.

« Hum… j'aurais besoin de ton aide à vrai dire. Il y a deux CM1 qui sont venu me demander de l'aide. On leur a volé un sniper en plastique et… j'ai eu beau enquêter, je n'ai rien à me mettre sous la dent pour trouver le coupable.

_ Je t'aiderais volontiers Lestrade.

_ Greg.

_ Je sais Lestrade. »

Le pauvre Gregory eut l'air désespéré devant l'acharnement de son collaborateur. Jim brisa le silence.

« Et c'est qui ces deux CM1 ?

_ John Watson et Sebastian Moran. »

Sherlock se leva, enthousiaste, et prit une grande inspiration.

« Bien ! Allons les interroger. »

Lestrade les mena jusqu'aux deux écoliers puis les laissa pour aller jouer avec Mycroft.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock se trouvait devant un John intimidé et à côté d'un Moriarty intrigué.

« Watson, je suis Sherlock, et voici Jim. Lestrade nous a demandé de lui prêter main forte. Quand avez-vous constaté la disparition de l'objet avec Moran ?

_ Ce matin, après la première heure de classe. Il n'était plus dans le casier de Sebastian alors qu'on l'avait mis dedans juste avant d'entrer dans la salle.

_ Vous étiez donc en classe au moment des faits. Quelqu'un serait-il susceptible d'en vouloir à Sebastian ? » Enchaîna Jim.

« Pas à ma connaissance. Au contraire, les autres l'aiment bien. »

Moriarty et Sherlock échangèrent un regard et décidèrent d'aller directement inspecter le casier.

Arrivé sur les lieux du crime, le petit Holmes n'eut pas besoin de demander le code au CM1, l'ayant aisément deviné. Il l'ouvrit alors et observa chaque détail. Il n'y avait rien. Pas le moindre indice. Il referma le casier, frustré.

_Drriiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Jim fit une moue agacée et convia Sherlock à se rendre en salle de classe.

Après deux heures hautement soporifiques, les deux génies sortirent enfin, le ventre gargouillant. C'est alors que le cadet des Holmes s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus son sandwich. « Mycroft ! » Pensa-t-il. Le brun se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le casier de son grand frère. Il mit un peu plus de temps que pour le précédent à trouver le code du cadenas mais y parvint tout de même. Ce qu'il vit alors le figea sur place. Il y avait certes son sandwich mais aussi des petites fléchettes en caoutchouc qui semblaient être les munitions d'un certain sniper en plastique. Il attrapa son repas et mordit dedans alors qu'il inspectait le casier. Il pensait avoir résolu l'affaire quand un détail l'interpella. Un cheveu qui, à première vue, appartenait à une fille se trouvait près des munitions. Il fit alors un listing mental de toutes les filles de l'école possédant ce même type de cheveux longs et blonds. Ça faisait beaucoup.

« Sherlock, te voilà ! Alors, du nouveau ?

_ J'ai trouvé les munitions du sniper et un cheveu de fille à côté… le tout dans le casier de mon frère. Je crois que quelqu'un a voulu le faire accuser. Décidément ! Nous cherchons donc une fille aux cheveux longs et blonds qui soit assez proche de Moran pour avoir su le code et qui en voudrait à Mycroft.

_ Il va falloir interroger directement Sebastian. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Ils avalèrent les dernières bouchées de leur sandwich en vitesse et filèrent en classe où ils furent surpris de trouver les CM1 également. Sceptiques, ils s'installèrent tout de même à leurs places côte à côte à la demande de l'institutrice qui ne perdit pas de temps et enchaîna. Elle expliqua qu'un projet commun avait été élaboré entre les deux classes et qu'il serait mis en place. Ce projet consistait à faire travailler en binôme des élèves de CM1 et CE2. Les CM1 seraient des tuteurs pour les CE2 et ils devraient rendre pour la fin de semaine des exposés qui seraient commencés l'après midi même. L'institutrice prit une liste sur son bureau et lut les binômes qu'elle avait formés.

Deux heures plus tard, Jim poussa un grand soupire en sortant de la salle de classe.

« J'aurais préféré être avec toi pour l'exposé… plutôt qu'avec Sebastian.

_ Ça te permettra d'enquêter, puis moi aussi vu que je suis avec Watson.

_ Mais même…

_ C'est pas grave, on se verra à l'école comme d'habitude de toute façon. Puis on aura qu'à faire le prochain exposé ensemble s'ils ne mélangent pas encore les classes.

_ D'accord. Vivement le prochain exposé alors. Quoi qu'à nous deux ça ne prendrait pas plus de cinq minutes mais bon… ça va sonner, bonne chance avec John.

_ Merci, toi aussi. N'oublie pas de l'interroger. »

L'après midi du mercredi qui suivit, Sherlock était chez John pour finir l'exposé. Il avait bien réfléchis à cette histoire de sniper, mais l'enquête piétinait, et ça l'énervait.

« Watson, les CM1 sont censés prendre les choses en main pour l'exposé, je te le dis tout de suite, ça va être le contraire. On pourra finir ce travail en un quart d'heure si on se dépêche. Ma priorité aujourd'hui c'est l'enquête. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et ma mère m'a confisqué mon crâne, j'ai besoin que tu le remplaces.

_ Ton crâne ?

_ Je l'ai pris sur une décoration d'halloween, plus tard, j'en aurai un vrai !

_ Heu… d'accord mais… on le fait ce collage ?

_ Oui, mais avant, tu peux me dire où sont tes toilettes s'il te plaît ?

_ Au fond du couloir après la chambre d'Harry… enfin… Harriet.

_ Merci. »

Sherlock sortit alors de la chambre du CM1 et fut surpris par une voix.

« … Oui t'inquiète pas. Au début j'ai eu du mal à le rentrer, c'était trop serré. Mais en l'enfonçant bien j'ai réussis ! … Oui, ça a même fait un bruit bizarre, j'ai cru que je l'avais tordu où quoi. Je peux te dire qu'à la fin j'étais pleine de sueur, ça m'aura fait faire du sport. J'étais épuisée ! J'espère que je n'aurai pas de problèmes pour ça… »

Le cadet des Holmes continua son chemin malgré les pensées qui défilaient à toute allure dans son esprit si actif. De quoi pouvait bien parler la sœur de John ? Il fila aux toilettes et retourna à ses collages sans dire un mot. Il lui sembla que l'aîné Watson pouvait être comptée parmi les suspectes. Après tout, elle avait les cheveux blonds, blonds, et faisait parti de l'entourage de Moran étant donné qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Clara, celle qui tournait autour du petit guerrier depuis des mois. Il jubilait à la pensée de dire tout ça à Jim. Une fois le panneau pour l'exposé terminé, il salua son camarade et fila droit au parc de jeu où il avait rendez-vous avec Moriarty.

En arrivant, il le vit seul, de dos sur un petit cheval à ressort. Il se balançait très légèrement et très lentement. Sherlock s'approcha doucement et se glissa derrière lui sur le petit cheval de bois et de métal. Jim sourit et commença à donner de l'élan à l'objet qui se balançait de plus en plus fort. Le cadet des Holmes rit et, perdant l'équilibre, s'accrocha à la taille de son ami.

Après s'être amusés cinq minutes sur ce jeu, Sherlock demanda à l'autre enfant de s'arrêter. Un objet brillant avait capté son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Je sais pas, on va voir ? »

Les deux acolytes se dirigèrent vers l'arbre où un objet était apparemment caché au fond d'une niche. Sherlock passa une main à l'intérieur du trou et tomba sur un objet long en plastique. Il essaya de le sortir mais il semblait coincé. Il força alors un bon coup sec et fut éjecté en arrière lorsqu'il réussit à sortir l'objet de l'arbre. Jim le rattrapa et le releva. Tous deux contemplèrent le jouet qui se trouvait être un sniper en plastique.

Les garçons se regardèrent, ils venaient de retrouver la pièce manquante. Sherlock ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement entre le coup de téléphone d'Harry et la cachette étroite dont celle-ci parlait. Il raconta ce détail à Jim.

« Et du coup, Harry a pu être jalouse de Sebastian, mais pourquoi faire accuser Mycroft ?

_ Je ne sais pas, mais au moins l'affaire est résolue. On peut rendre son arme à Moran et dénoncer Harry à Lestrade. Bien joué Sherlock. On va faire de la balançoire ? »


	3. Chapter 3 : Carl Powers

**Voila voila après de looongs mois a trainer au fond de l'ordi de Gab, le chapitre 3 de Young brain...Qu'on a bien gelarer a ecrire et qui fait quand même le triple des autres XD **  
**Bref, Enjoy!**

**OoO**

"Jim, t'aurais pas vu mon maillot de bain?

- Non, non, je sais pas où il est... tu vas être obligé de te baigner à poil ...

- Cool, tu me soutiens?

- Hmmm. Non. Sinon, c'est plus drôle.

-Dommage. Je vais donc devoir me mettre en maillot de bain. Rends le moi je sais que c'est toi qui l'a.

- j'vois pas d'quoi tu parles... pourquoi ce serai moi qui te l'aurai pris, alors que j'en ai un, MOI ?!

-Pour me voir à poil? Espèce de pervers...

- Voyons, j'ai pas besoin de ca pour te voir à poil...

- Quatre ans qu'on se connait et t'en es toujours à me piquer mon maillot de bain... Jim s'il te plaît rends le moi, je vais pas me mettre à genoux non plus. Même si je me doute que t'aimerais bien.

- Oh que oui...Bon, ok, je te le rends, mais le dernier à l'eau est un Lestrade! "

Sur ce, Jim lança le maillot au visage de Sherlock puis partit en courant vers le bassin.

Le cadet Holmes se changea en deux temps trois mouvements et se précipita à la suite de son meilleur ami.

"Hé! C'est de la triche, t'étais déjà en maillot de bain.

Moriarty allait répliquer mais le professeur d'EPS l'interrompit :

" James, Sherlock! On ne court pas autour de la piscine, allez vous ranger avec les autres!"

Les deux bruns se jetèrent des regards de défi et allèrent se placer vers leurs camarades, ainsi qu'une classe de 3ème dont les cours d'EPS se déroulaient en parallèle de ceux des 5èmes dont les deux génies faisaient parti.

Les derniers retardataires vinrent les rejoindre près du bassin.

"Bien, mes chers enfants, je vais vous laisser 10 minutes d'échauffement dans l'eau et ensuite nous commenceront quelques exercices typiques. Je m'absente quelques instants, ne faites pas de bêtises."

Dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné, tous les élèves sautèrent à l'eau dans un beau bordel, s'éclaboussant, faisant des concours de bombes et autres joyeusetés...

Sherlock se posta derrière Jim et se jeta sur lui afin de le couler pour se venger.

Moriarty se laissa faire mais, une fois sous l'eau prit les jambes de son camarade et les tira de telle manière à ce qu'il se retrouve immergé avec lui.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus clairs se retrouva contre son ami et ne chercha pas à remonter

Leur vision était floue mais Sherlock repéra un sourire discrètement dessiné sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier posa alors sans prévenir ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre génie.

Le contact le surprit mais il répondit au baiser sans hésiter et ce fut seulement le manque d'air qui les fit se séparer et remonter à la surface, non sans regrets.

Lorsque Sherlock atteignit la surface, il prit une grande inspiration et s'essuya les yeux. Il était encore surprit et ne fit pas de suite attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il réagit seulement quand Jim lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les cotes en pointant quelque chose dans l'eau. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

A ce moment, il vit tous les élèves se précipiter hors de l'eau, il entendit des cris d'effroi et compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

Les deux garçons rejoignirent les autres hors de l'eau, puis contemplèrent étonnés le corps du pauvre Carl Powers flotter à la surface.

Après avoir expliqué la situation aux pompiers, le professeur raccrocha et demanda à tous les élèves de se rendre dans le vestiaire.

Les deux génies échangèrent un regard et obéirent sans poser de question. Ils se changèrent sans un mot tandis que les conversations fusaient bruyamment autour d'eux.

Sherlock ouvrit distraitement son casier, l'esprit ailleurs suite aux événements de la matinée.

C'est avec grande surprise qu'il s'aperçut s'être trompé de casier. Cela lui arrivait rarement. Il allait le refermer quand quelque chose attira son attention.

Il vit le parapluie de son frère, trônant au milieu des autres affaires, cela l'intrigua : son frère ne se séparait jamais de son parapluie, et de plus, il était dispensé de natation. Il détailla les autres affaires et put remarquer le nom de Carl Powers à l'intérieur d'une veste..

"Carl Powers... ", Murmura-t-il. Il remarqua une crème pour l'eczéma qu'il connaissait puisque sa mère utilisait la même. Elle avait un peu coulé sur le bouchon et sa texture semblait légèrement différente.

Il tiqua mais n'y prêta pas plus attention, ce n'était pas bien grave. Il referma le casier pour aller ouvrir le sien, le tout en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser le regard de Jim.

Arrivés vers les bus, les deux garçons s'apprêtèrent à se séparer pour rentrer chez eux. Ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé le moindre mot et s'adressèrent un bref "à demain" gêné.

Le lendemain matin, ils furent surpris d'être accueillis à l'école par la police.

Jim et Sherlock s'étaient salué comme si rien ne s'était passé et détournèrent rapidement leur attention sur les deux agents présents dans leur salle de cours.

Le policier prit d'abord le temps d'annoncer aux élèves la mort de leur camarade, puis enchaina en expliquant qu'ils les interrogeraient deux par deux, dans une salle adjacente, afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur les circonstances du décès pour leur enquête.

Les seuls qui n'eurent pas de réaction étaient les deux génies qui restaient imperturbables. Les deux hommes en uniforme leur jetèrent alors des regards suspicieux et décidèrent finalement de commencer leur interrogatoire par les deux meilleurs amis.

Une fois les deux élèves installés en face des inspecteurs, Sherlock commença à les observer attentivement.

Après quelques secondes d'observation, Sherlock planta son regard dans celui de l'agent en face de lui et commença à le questionner:  
" Pourquoi il est mort? Comment? C'est un accident, un suicide...UN meurtre? Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés alors qu'il prononçait le dernier mot.

- Jeune homme, je vous prierai de répondre à nos questions et de ne pas en poser. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que le jeune Carl Powers s'est noyé et que nous ignorons s'il s'agit d'un simple accident ou non. Reprenons. Que faisiez-vous lorsque c'est arrivé ? Où étiez-vous exactement? "

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et rougirent violement en se remémorant ce qu'ils faisaient à ce moment là. Ils baissèrent tous deux la tête, gênés, avant de bafouiller:

"Heum... on était... en fait on a fait la course pour aller dans le bassin et ensuite on s'est un peu chamaillé sous l'eau et... on est remonté en surface quand tout le monde sortait de l'eau en criant.

Le policier hésita un moment à les croire face à leur air gêné mais se dit que cela ne devait pas avoir de rapport avec l'affaire et leur posa une nouvelle question.

"Savez-vous si quelqu'un serait susceptible d'en vouloir à Carl pour une raison ou une autre?

- Hm... non, je ne crois pas. On ne le connaissait pas bien, il était en troisième et on ne le voyait que pendant les cours de sport ou alors on le croisait dans les couloirs du collège.

"Connaissez-vous des personnes de sa classe ?

-Euh bah il y a mon frère, Mycroft, et puis aussi Lestrade... enfin Greg, Anderson... – lui je crois qu'il a pas de prénom - et euh Sally Donovan.

- Et il y a aussi Harry et Clara qu'on a aidés une fois et qu'on connait rapidement, Poursuivit Jim.

"Pas grand monde donc. C'est bon pour vous, vous pouvez y aller. "

Les deux jeunes partirent silencieusement de la salle de classe pour aller rejoindre leurs camarades.

Au moment où les deux élèves s'assirent à leur place, Sherlock prit le bras de Jim et lui adressa la parole.

"Ils s'en fichent, ils ne font qu'obéir aux ordres sans même prendre cette enquête au sérieux, ils pensent donc que c'est un simple accident et que tout ça est une perte de temps, mais je ne suis pas de leur avis. L'interrogatoire n'avait aucun sens !

- je suis d'accord avec toi, je crois que c'est le moment qu'on entre en piste pour mener notre petite enquête... t'as déjà une idée derrière la tête, j'me trompe?!

- On doit retourner au casier de Carl Powers. "

Les deux collégiens attendirent impatiemment la fin de leur journée de cours pour enfin se rendre à la piscine municipale et résoudre ce nouveau mystère.

Sherlock parcourut une nouvelle fois le casier des yeux et sourit.

"Il a été assassiné, et le tueur a probablement cherché à lancer une pique à mon frère sans forcément le faire accuser, car il savait que le coup du parapluie serait trop gros. Mais ce n'est pas Mycroft qui lui a prêté, jamais il ne se séparerait de lui.

Sherlock se saisit du tube de crème qu'il avait remarqué la veille et décida de la prendre chez lui pour l'analyser, puis il se concentra à nouveau sur le casier. Quelque chose le choquait mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce dont il s'agissait.

Il cessa tout mouvement, ferma les yeux, et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir soudainement et de se tourner vers Jim.

"Ses chaussures!"

- Hein?! Répondit-il étonné avant de comprendre après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au casier. Ouiiii! Tu crois que c'est un indice?! Pourquoi ses chaussures?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais elles devraient être là.

- Oui... il manque autre choses? Il semble qu'on ait tout ce dont on a besoin ici.

- Il faut attendre que j'ais analysé la crème. Et... par contre le parapluie de Mycroft m'intrigue. Mais il a trop d'ennemis, on ne peut pas suivre cette piste pour trouver le meurtrier.

Sherlock referma le casier froidement et se tourna vers les lieux du crime. Il s'approcha du bassin et fixa l'eau immobile. Jim se posta derrière lui, regardant dans la même direction.

Soudain, une image du baiser surgit dans l'esprit du jeune Holmes qui prit une inspiration quelque peu saccadée. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues et il tourna le dos à son ami afin de lui cacher son malaise.

Jim ne s'en aperçu pas, plongé lui aussi dans ce souvenir. Il eut envie de recommencer mais se retint au nom de leur amitié.

Le brun aux yeux bleus se détourna du bassin et commença à marcher en direction inverse. Jim le suivit alors, un peu à la traîne.

- "Sherlock...

Ce dernier s'arrêta, il resta quelques secondes dos à son ami, puis finalement tourna la tête, un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Jim?

Moriarty put presque sentir son cœur sortir de sa poitrine à cet instant. La voix de Sherlock avait été mystérieusement triste, et le jeune James se sentit déstabilisé? Il avait voulu aborder le sujet, il l'avait vraiment voulu, mais à présent il se défilait.

-Heum... je voulais savoir... tu... as une petite idée de qui peut être le meurtrier? Ou pas la moindre?

Sherlock retourna le dos à son ami puis se remit en marche.

"Non, j'ai pas d'idée précise pour le moment. "

Le soir même, Sherlock était chez lui devant son microscope, la crème sur une lamelle de verre.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il s'affairait à exécuter une batterie de tests sur le produit sans résultat.

Il tourna la tête vers son crâne et commença à lui parler.

"Quelque chose change bien la texture de cette crème, de plus, il y a un trou d'aiguille sur le côté du tube, si cette substance est indétectable aux tests habituels, c'est qu'il faut la chercher volontairement... mais pour ça il faut avoir une idée de ce sont il s'agit..."

Il récapitula mentalement tous les produits indétectables et meurtriers qu'il connaissait puis confirma ses doutes grâce à internet. Il retourna alors à ses expériences pour en avoir le cœur net.

Allongé sur son lit, Jim songeait quand il sentit son portable vibrer. Il l'attrapa et vit qu'il avait reçu un message de son meilleur ami.

[Clostridium botulinum. – SH]

[Mais oui ! C'est évident en plus… Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ? – JM]

[Dis, vu que demain c'est samedi, ça te dirait qu'on aille au cinéma ? – JM]

[Je sais pas… – SH]

[ ? – JM]

[Si tu veux, y'a quoi d'intéressant à voir ? – SH]

[Bah… je pensais qu'on pourrait aller voir Dead Bodies, il a l'air vraiment sympa… et assez tordu. Mais l'acteur principal est super bon ! – JM]

[Quelle heure ? – SH]

[Y'a une séance à 18h, on se retrouve au cinéma ? – JM]

[Ok... – SH]

[Bonne nuit. – SH]

[… Toi aussi :) – JM]

Le lendemain à 17h45, Sherlock franchissait le pas de sa porte. Il emprunta la rue principale menant droit au cinéma et marcha d'un pas rapide.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il passa devant le funérarium où venait apparemment de se dérouler une cérémonie d'enterrement. Le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à tracer son chemin lorsqu'il s'aperçut en voyant une photo de loin que le défunt était Carl Powers. En observant d'un peu plus près, il crut voir Anderson au milieu de la foule toute habillée de noir.

Sherlock fut surprit mais repensa au cinéma et se mit en route pour ne pas arriver en retard. Une fois sur place, il retrouva son ami et se dirigea vers le guichet pour acheter les places après l'avoir salué.

" Ho fait, j'ai vu Anderson à l'enterrement de Carl tout à l'heure.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Ses parents ont divorcé et sa mère s'est mise avec le père de Powers.

- Tu crois que c'est lié à l'affaire ?

- Interroge-le et tu verras bien. "

Les deux garçons achetèrent du pop corn et se dirigèrent vers la salle de cinéma alors que la pub défilait encore. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges de devant et patientèrent.

Une demi-heure après le début du film, Sherlock esquissa un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret et se pencha vers l'oreille de Jim.

" Je suis sûre que Viv et derrière tout ça. Elle n'est pas assez observatrice pour déduire qu'il lui cache quelque chose sans être au courant. Jin devait être encore consciente quand Tommy est parti et elle a pu appeler Viv.

- Ce qui voudrait dire que Viv l'a laissé mourir pour étudier le comportement de Tommy après un soit disant meurtre. Et je suppose qu'à la fin le personnage principal va encore se faire défoncer le crâne, comme dans à peu près tous les films et toutes les séries où cet acteur apparaît…

- Chouette. On fait quoi maintenant ? "

Moriarty posa son regard sur le détective en herbe et lui lança un sourire entendu. Sherlock roula des yeux et plongea sa main dans le paquet de popcorn, exaspéré. Jim claqua des doigts d'un air défaitiste.

" Mince, encore raté… "

Dépité, il voulut donc se venger sur le popcorn. Sa main tenta de saisir une des friandises mais tomba sur un obstacle.

" 'Tain Jim ! T'as la main glacée ! "

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent accablés de « Chhhhhhhht » venant des spectateurs alentours.

" Tss… petite nature. Si t'es pas content t'as qu'à la réchauffer… "

Jim eut un petit sourire victorieux suite à son sous-entendu et fut surprit de sentir les mains chaudes de Sherlock autour de la sienne. Il s'apprêta à lancer une remarque lorsqu'il fut interrompu par le regard noir de Sherlock qui disait clairement : « Prononce ne serais-ce qu'un seul mot et je te fais bouffer le reste de la pommade empoisonnée de Carl Powers ».

Quand les lumières de la salle s'allumèrent, Sherlock lâcha la main à présent chaude de son ami, puis renfila son manteau et son écharpe. Jim attrapa le col de la grande veste du brun afin de le rapprocher de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa pommette.

" Merci pour ma main. "

Le collégien resta quelques instants immobile et rougit avant de se détourner sans un mot et de se diriger vers la sortie.

" De rien. "

Lorsque les deux garçons rejoignirent l'extérieur, ils furent accueillis par une violente tempête de neige.

" Mince… le bus ne va pas passer avec toute cette neige… je vais appeler ma sœur. "

[Allô ?  
- Abi, je peux pas rentrer en bus, tu pourrais venir me chercher au cinéma s'il te plaît ?  
- La voiture est complètement bloquée à cause de la neige, essaie de te débrouiller autrement, je suis vraiment désolé. On a été un peu pris de court avec ce temps.  
- D'accord… je vais trouver une solution. A plus. ]

Sherlock releva le col de son manteau et commença à marcher en direction de sa maison. Après quelques pas, il se retourna vers un Jim un peu perplexe.

" Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ? "

Le jeune Moriarty rangea son portable et rattrapa son meilleur ami en se réchauffant les mains.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Holmes, Sherlock expliqua la situation à sa mère qui rajouta un couvert à la table, contente de revoir le petit Jimmy.

Le soir même, les garçons se rendirent dans la chambre du brun. Jim sauta sur le lit et regarda son ami avec un grand sourire, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

" S'il te plaîîîîît. "

Sherlock soupira et céda à la requête. Il saisit son violon ainsi que son archet, se tourna face à la fenêtre, et commença à jouer une douce mélodie.

Jim savoura la litanie qui s'échappait du violon et se leva très discrètement lorsqu'il sentit la fin arriver. Il s'approcha doucement du musicien et attendit la dernière note avant de l'enlacer. Le plus grand déposa l'instrument et détailla son camarade dans le reflet de la vitre. Celui-ci cala son menton sur l'épaule de son violoniste, ferma les yeux et embrassa furtivement son cou.

" Merci… "

Sherlock émit un soupire d'aise, saisit les bras de Jim et les serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre. Sentant cette pression, Moriarty comprit les doutes et les sentiments auxquels son meilleur ami était soumis.

Il se plaça alors à côté de ce dernier et dégagea une de ses mains. Il caressa la joue du brun, fit pivoter sa tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Jim approcha lentement son visage et captura ses lèvres. Il fit passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami, mais aussi à quel point il tenait à lui.

Les premières secondes, Sherlock paniqua légèrement mais finit par répondre, comprenant les intentions protectrices et rassurantes du jeune garçon.

Finalement, les deux amis se séparèrent et Jim prit la main du violoniste pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Ils se couchèrent et Moriarty remonta la couverture sur eux. Le cadet Holmes se blottit instinctivement contre James qui déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Driiiiiiiing_

Alors que la récréation de ce lundi matin retentissait, Jim et Sherlock se dirigèrent directement vers Anderson avec la ferme intension de lui extorquer la vérité.

« Il était bien l'enterrement avant-hier ?

- Va te pendre.

- Tu ne voudrais pas être responsable de deux décès en moins d'une semaine quand même ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends au juste ?

- Moi rien du tout, Carl n'était pas en train de te voler ta mère ?

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Il commençait à devenir un peu envahissant ? Gênant ?

- C'était quasiment mon frère ! Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire ça espèce de psychopathe !

- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau, fais tes recherches. »

Anderson poussa un soupir d'exaspération et commença à partir lorsque Sherlock le saisit par le poignet.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ?

- J'ai pas de compte à te rendre, mêle toi de ce qui te regarde et arrête de mettre ton nez dans des affaires qui ne te regardent absolument pas ! »

Le futur détective le regarda droit dans les yeux et demanda d'une voix grave :

« Tu l'as tué. »

Tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, il put sentir sous ses doigts les pulsations du supposé meurtrier s'accélérer. Sherlock lança un regard entendu à son ami avant de libérer Anderson qui s'en alla presque en courant.

« Sérieusement, le coup du poignet ? Encore ?

- Ça marche à chaque fois.

- Verdict ?

- J'aurais envie de dire « coupable », il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Mais ce qui me chagrine… c'est qu'il me paraît bien trop idiot pour avoir manigancé tout ça.

- Peut-être qu'il a été aidé… »


	4. Chapter 4: La Toile

**Chapitre 4 : Toile**

**Bonjour bonjour!**

**Et, et ,et vous avez vu, on a fait plus rapide que la dernière fois hein! Comment ca on a quand même pris notre temps, c'est faux! on s'est appliquer, nuance! XD**

**Pour resitué un peu, nos héros sont maintenan en terminale si je ne me trompe pas :)**

**Bref, j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira puis...puis voila :D**

**Bonne lecture,**

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Allongés côtes à côtes sur le lit, Sherlock et Jim regardaient une série de la BBC en attendant l'heure du repas. Soudain, le détective fut pris d'un léger frisson, ce qui interpela son ami.

« C'est vrai qu'il fait pas chaud chez toi. »

Sherlock acquiesça d'un air navré et détailla le brun du regard. Depuis qu'ils étaient en terminale dans des classes différentes, ils n'avaient plus vraiment le temps de se voir. Les quelques moment qu'ils parvenaient à passer ensemble étaient emprunts d'une certaine tension malgré leur lien parfois très fort.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Jim l'entoura de son bras et tenta de le réchauffer.

« Je vais me chercher un pull. »

Le violoniste se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers sa commode pour se saisir d'un sweat. Retournant vers le lit, il regretta sa réaction et s'assit près de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se décala légèrement et Sherlock pu déceler de la tristesse dans son regard.

* * *

Le vendredi suivant, ce fut tout sourire que le jeune Moriarty se posta dans un couloir vide en attendant la sonnerie du lycée. A peine eut-elle retentit que les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée sur une foule d'élève heureux d'être en week-end. Quand Sherlock sortit de la salle, il aperçut Jim parmi la masse d'individus. Il allait l'interpeller lorsqu'il le vit intercepter un garçon qu'il reconnut être Sebastian Moran et l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser durant de longues secondes. Moriarty rompit le baiser et entraîna le blond sans même adresser un regard au détective. Ce dernier resta figé quelques instants et sortit son portable avant de se mettre en route pour rentrer chez lui.

_[Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais avec quelqu'un… – SH]_

_[Parce que je ne le suis pas. – JM]_

_[Ah… – SH]_

_[J'avais cru. – SH]_

_[Ah, tu m'as vu avec Seb ? Il est bon au lit mais ça s'arrête là. – JM]_

Sherlock allait sortir du lycée lorsqu'il vit Lestrade adossé au mur près des grilles. Heureux de la possibilité d'une nouvelle affaire qui lui permettrait de se changer les idées, il se dirigea vers le petit frère du commissaire.

« Lestrade ?

- Greg…

- Une affaire pour moi ?

- Ben… oui et non. Disons que le réseau de trafic de drogue s'étend jusqu'aux lycées de la ville. Il prend de plus en plus d'ampleur et peu importe les efforts de mon frère et de la police, ils ne parviennent pas à atteindre le noyau. Ils n'ont eu que quelques petits dealers sans réelle importance.

- Donne-moi un mois.

- Comment tu comptes faire ça ?

- J'ai mon idée.

- Au fait, Jim n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il est occupé. »

Sherlock lança froidement ces derniers mots avant de partir sans même saluer son aîné.

* * *

Le lundi matin, le détective arriva au lycée avec un nouvel objectif. Rentrer en contact avec les quelques héroïnomanes du lycée. Il avait passé son week-end à faire des recherches approfondies et à naviguer sur des forums pour connaître le milieu de la drogue sur le bout des doigts. Sa première idée fut donc d'aller à la rencontre d'une vieille connaissance qui pourrait certainement lui être utile. Il se dirigea alors stratégiquement vers les tables de ping-pong réputées pour être le repère des drogués.

« Hey.

_ Tiens ! Sherlock ! Ça fait un bail dit moi. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire par là ?

_ J'ai un service à te demander, Harry.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut parler en privé ? »

Harriet jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades et entraîna le brun dans un coin un peu plus tranquille.

« J'ai besoin d'argent assez rapidement, je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider. »

La blonde le toisa quelques instants avec méfiance et sembla réfléchir à sa demande.

« Pourquoi ce besoin si soudain ?

_ Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, sache juste que ça concerne mon frère Mycroft. Je te serais gré de n'en parler à personne. »

Après plusieurs minutes d'argumentations, la jeune Watson se laissa convaincre par le détective. La piètre excuse du secret familial avait semblé fonctionner.

« Très bien… Suis-moi. »

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Sherlock sortit discrètement de chez lui à la tombée de la nuit. Il reproduisait ce rituel depuis maintenant cinq jours, afin de se rendre dans les ruelles sordides où les drogués venaient se réapprovisionner. Se faire accepter au sein du groupe n'avait pas été d'une grande difficulté pour le brun qui avait su mettre son génie à profit. Les autres avaient même commencé à lui demander conseil pour accroître leurs bénéfices.

Le musicien errait sur les trottoirs en vendant toujours plus de doses. Peter, son dernier client et un des plus fidèles, l'informa d'une soirée qui aurait lieu la semaine suivante pour fêter les vacances de Noël. Beaucoup de lycéens y étaient conviés et ce serait une aubaine pour l'excellent dealer qu'il était. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui, il passa aux abords du cinéma où il vit Harold Saxon, élève de première qui ambitionnait d'être premier ministre, accompagné de Jim qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il se dirigea machinalement vers eux pour leur parler de la fête.

« Salut.

_ Salut Sherlock ! »

Jim souriait toujours lorsqu'il continua son chemin, laissant son meilleur ami en plan.

« Attends, Jim –

_ J'en ai marre d'attendre. »

Sherlock ne put que se taire tout en restant figé. Il allait continuer sa route lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle conquête de Moriarty.

« C'était qui lui ?

_ Personne… »

* * *

« Vas-y doucement Sherlock, tu vas vite finir complètement bourré à ce rythme.

_ D'ici 27 minutes pour être plus précis.

_ Et ben… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Rien.

_ Arrête de faire ton sociopathe avec moi, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état là ? »

Harriet suivit le regard fixe du détective pour tomber sur un Moriarty se déhanchant indécemment contre Moran au milieu de la piste de danse. Elle lui tapa l'épaule d'une manière compatissante avant d'être interrompue par un nouvel arrivant.

« Tiens, tiens ! Sebastian Wilkes ! C'est cool que t'aies pu venir.

_ Ouais, je suis content d'être là. Et bien, tu ne me présentes pas ? »

Sebastian lança cette phrase avec un regard appuyé. Harry fit brièvement les présentations et échangea avec lui quelques doses d'héroïne contre des billets. La blonde aperçu Clara dans la foule et s'éclipsa pour la rejoindre, laissant Sherlock aux bons soins de Wilkes.

« Alors, le milieu te plaît ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un génie brun aux yeux bleus avait récemment fait doubler les bénéfices ? »

Le brun en question se contenta de l'ignorer et se resservit un verre de gin.

« Tu sais, avec un talent comme le tiens, ce serait vraiment dommage de rester en bas de l'échelle. La cour des grands attend quelqu'un comme toi depuis longtemps. Viens avec moi, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. »

Tout était à présent flou autour de Sherlock, il ne se souvenait pas comment il était arrivé là, assis au coin de la pièce principale avec Sebastian. Il se rappelait vaguement des visages de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés précédemment. Son état semi-catatonique et sa perception faussée par l'alcool ne lui permettait aucune déduction.

Depuis une vingtaine de minutes Wilkes tentait en vain de se rapprocher du détective, mais ses avances infructueuses le conduisirent à adopter une méthode plus directe.

Sherlock n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit des lèvres avides s'emparer des siennes. Pris de court, il ne put que répondre machinalement. Alors que le baiser commençait à s'approfondir, Sebastian fut interrompu par une capsule de bière qui venait de lui atterrir sur l'épaule. Curieux, il releva la tête pour apercevoir Jim qui le fusillait du regard tout en faisant glisser son pouce le long de son cou en signe d'avertissement.

Wilkes ne comprit pas la raison de ce geste qui l'interpellait.

« Je reviens, je vais à la salle de bain. »

Il embrassa Sherlock une dernière fois avant de partir. Jim quitta instantanément la pièce et rejoignit le drogué d'un pas décidé. Il attrapa son col et le plaqua fermement contre le mur.

« Mais putain qu'est-ce qui te prend Jim ?!

_ Ecoute moi bien petit con, je t'ai déjà dit que nous deux c'était pas envisageable donc tu peux jouer avec qui tu veux mais ne t'avises même pas de t'approcher de lui, c'est clair ? »

Moriarty le fixa intensément quelques secondes avant de repartir aussi sec, laissant un Sebastian fébrile et choqué derrière lui. Ce dernier ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait Jim, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réagir ainsi. Et même s'il connaissait la relation étroite entre les deux génies, il en avait ignoré la véritable nature jusqu'à maintenant. Alors qu'il continua lentement son chemin vers la salle de bain, il réalisa et fut submergé par une vague de colère, de jalousie, et de douleur.

Lorsque Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit un peu plus clair, il vit son « meilleur ami » débarquer dans la pièce principale et se jeter sur Moran pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour le violoniste qui partit rejoindre Wilkes dans la salle de bain.

La porte allait se refermer lorsque Sherlock glissa sa main dans l'entrebâillement pour la bloquer. Il se faufila dans la pièce et tourna le verrou avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Sebastian fut légèrement surpris mais une idée lui vint en tête. Il sortit son matériel et se prépara une dose sous les yeux attentifs du détective.

Après s'être piqué, il tendit une seringue au brun qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de s'en saisir. A l'étage, Moriarty déboutonnait la chemise de Moran sans patience ni délicatesse, l'embrassant avec force et violence.

Sherlock resserra au maximum son garrot et ferma son poing pour mieux faire apparaître ses veines alors que Jim déchirait le sachet d'une capote à l'aide de ses dents. Il l'enfila et se plaça devant son amant qui lui griffait la nuque d'impatience. Le brun pénétra brutalement le blond sans même l'avoir préparé tandis que l'aiguille perforait la chaire du détective avec une lenteur calculée.

L'opiacé se répandit subitement, s'emparant de lui. Sherlock s'abandonnait à cette vague de nouvelles sensations de la même manière que Moriarty se laissa emporter par le plaisir. Il se retira ensuite, à bout de souffle, alors que le musicien se débarrassait de la seringue. Jim s'écroula sur son amant tandis qu'un étage plus bas, le brun s'effondrait en larmes.

* * *

« La première semaine, mon objectif était d'entrer en contact avec les petits dealers du lycée pour pouvoir m'intégrer et rencontrer des personnes un peu plus importantes. Mission réussie avec succès puisqu'en quelques jours j'ai pu me faire une place parmi eux. »

Sherlock plissa les yeux lorsqu'il vit son frère entrer dans le café et s'asseoir à leur table, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Lestrade. Ce dernier enjoint au détective de poursuivre son rapport, Mycroft étant au courant de la situation.

« Hum… donc… A une soirée j'ai rencontré un mec nommé Sebastian Wilkes. Il m'a présenté à des personnes influentes qui avaient déjà entendu parler de moi, et qui m'ont de suite sollicité pour des conseils stratégiques de vente. Un jeu d'enfant. Je me rapproche de plus en plus du noyau, je suis sur le point de résoudre cette affaire.

_ Je tiendrai mon frère au courant. Merci de ton aide, Sherlock. »

Le plus jeune se leva et enfila son manteau. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, le regard suspicieux de son frère l'interpella.

« Ça fait un petit moment que je ne t'ai pas vu avec Jim.

_ Tu m'espionnes ?! »

A ce moment là, Lestrade se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas exploser de rire et donna quelques coups de coudes à Mycroft.

« Hé, hé! Big brother is watching you! Haaaaahahaaaa! »

Le futur gouvernement britannique échangea un regard exaspéré avec son frère avant d'attraper un Lestrade toujours écroulé de rire par la manche et de le tirer hors du café. Une fois dehors, il déploya son parapluie et se dirigea vers la porte de sa Bentley noire qu'il ouvrit pour y cacher Greg. Il s'apprêta à y rentrer à son tour lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Sherlock qui lui tendit un sachet de poudre blanche.

« C'est tombé de ton parapluie. »

* * *

« C'est entièrement ta faute, Jim.

_ Il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut, c'est sa vie. Il n'est pas sous ma responsabilité à ce que je sache.

_ Ce sont tes actions débiles qui l'ont poussé à ça, et tu le sais. Si t'arrêtait d'agir en gamin capricieux deux minutes. On dirait que tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui est en jeu !

_ T'as qu'à veiller sur lui en tant que bon grand frère si t'y tiens tant, plutôt que de refiler ta tâche aux autres, Mycroft.

_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un essaie de prendre soin de lui, puisque tu ne sembles pas être disposé à le faire.

_ Ne parle pas de ce dont tu n'as aucune idée ! J'ai essayé, Mycroft, je te jure que j'ai essayé. Seulement voilà, j'en ai marre de donner autant de ma personne pour quelqu'un qui ne cesse d'agir comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire. J'ai trop attendu, j'abandonne. »

Sur ce, Moriarty tourna les talons et s'en alla en claquant la porte.

* * *

Sherlock poussa la porte du studio de Sebastian et jeta négligemment son sac de cours sur le sol avant d'ouvrir le frigo pour y prendre une canette. Il alla ensuite se poser sur le canapé, et en attendant que Wilkes sorte de la douche, attrapa une dose dans la poche de son jean. Il se fit rapidement un garrot et se piqua alors qu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

Il vit alors Sebastian se séchant les cheveux, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. Un sourire s'afficha brièvement sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que Sherlock était là. Il se dirigea directement vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.

« Alors, ta journée de cours ?

_ Huit.

_ Huit heures de cours ?!

_ Non, huit doses. »

Le brun sorti une petite liasse de billets de sa poche et la posa nonchalamment sur la table basse.

Wilkes eut un sourire en coin avant d'aller enfiler un caleçon et un jean. Il revint ensuite au salon et sans même demander, se plaça à califourchon sur Sherlock. Ce dernier, qui était jusqu'à maintenant vautré, se redressa et passa une main dans le dos nu et encore humide de son vis-à-vis.

Le plus âgé fit lentement glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire du brun jusqu'à son oreille.

« Faudrait que je te parle d'un truc. »

A ces mots, Sherlock se raidit et éclaircis sa voix devenue rauque.

« Demain, là j'ai autre chose en tête. »

Le détective poussa Sebastian afin de l'allonger sur le canapé et se plaça au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser un peu plus fougueusement. Ses mains passèrent maintes fois sur son torse et commencèrent à le déshabiller. Sans quitter ses lèvres, il passa ses mains sous son boxer et commença à le masturber. Il accéléra petit à petit le rythme jusqu'à ce que Wilkes ne se libère en se cambrant contre son amant.

Sherlock déposa un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Sebastian et se leva pour enfiler son manteau et son écharpe.

« Quoi ? Tu t'en vas déjà ?

_ J'ai promis à ma mère de manger avec elle ce soir. T'as qu'à venir chez moi demain soir, y'aura personne. Et comme ça on pourra parler tranquillement. »

Sur ce, Sherlock quitta l'appartement et fit quelques mètres avant de sortir son portable pour appeler Lestrade.

« Allo ?

_ Lestrade ?

_ Lui-même.

_ Non pas vous, votre fils.

_ Heu… je vous le passe. […] Commissaire Lestrade, j'écoute ?

_ Mais non, le vrai Lestrade !

_ Greg ?

_ Peu importe son prénom, passez-le moi.

_ […] Ouaip ?

_ … Lestrade ?

_ Oui.

_ Ha… enfin. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

* * *

Sherlock se trouvait encore devant le miroir, replaçant quelques mèches brunes lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette retentir. Il s'admira avec un sourire en coin avant de se diriger sans empressement vers la porte. A peine l'eut-il ouvert que les lèvres de Sebastian se plaquèrent contre les siennes avec gourmandise. Le brun lui répondit avidement avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre avec un sourire victorieux.

Wilkes eut un regard appréciateur lorsqu'il vit un tube de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatifs sur la table de chevet. Il interrompit le baisé et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose… »

Le brun embrassa furtivement la mâchoire de son amant et se tint prêt à écouter.

« J'aimerais qu'on s'associe.

_ Comment ça ?

_ A propos du deal.

_ Attends… si tu me demandes ça c'est que tu n'es pas seulement à la place où tu prétends être dans le réseau.

_ C'est une bonne déduction Sherlock. Et pour être honnête, je suis surpris que tu ne l'aies pas découvert avant.

_ Il faut croire que tu es plus doué qu'il n'y parait. Alors, continues, je veux bien m'associer avec toi mais j'aimerais savoir en quelle position cela me mènerait.

_ En haut… tout en haut. »

Une étincelle passa dans les yeux de Sherlock juste avant qu'il ne se jette de nouveau sur son amant. Il le poussa sur son lit avec vigueur et s'installa à Califourchon sur lui. Il déboutonna d'une main experte la chemise de Sebastian tout en l'embrassant dans le cou. Wilkes, d'un coup de hanche, renversa la situation. Il retira son propre haut et fit subir le même sort au cadet Holmes. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres tenta subtilement de reprendre le dessus.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi ce soir. »

Le brun se redressa lentement et tout en l'embrassant, tendit un bras vers sa table de chevet. Il tâta le petit meuble avant d'ouvrir le tiroir et d'en sortir une paire de menottes. D'un air coquin, il plaça les menottes autour d'un barreau du lit et les accrocha aux poignets de son amant.

« Voilà quelque chose d'intéressant.

_ T'as encore rien vu. »

Le sourire de l'aîné s'agrandit d'anticipation tandis que Sherlock se redressait. Il toqua brièvement au mur sous le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur des policiers accompagnés des frères Lestrade et de Mycroft Holmes.

« Mais putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?!

_ C'est qu'on devient grossier ?

_ T'as intérêt à t'expliquer !

_ Avec plaisir. »

Sherlock se leva et fit signes aux policiers de prendre l'homme en charge avant de faire face à l'assemblée.

« J'avais deviné depuis longtemps que t'étais haut placé dans le réseau. Au début je ne pensais juste pas que tu étais à la tête. On peut dire que j'ai eu de la chance. Infiltrer ton réseau n'a pas été très difficile, tous les drogués mordent forcément à un bon hameçon, n'est-ce pas ? Et moi j'augmentais leurs bénéfices. Il fallait que j'arrive à gagner ta confiance pour t'extorquer des informations. Hier quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler je me suis douté que c'était la seule occasion de te coincer. Mais je dois avouer que c'est dommage, je m'amusais bien avec toi.

_ Vous n'avez aucune preuve. Je peux nier tous vos témoignages.

_ Je ne crois pas. »

Sherlock se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce et sortit une caméra de sa cachette avant de la couper et de donner l'enregistrement à Mycroft.

« Embarquez-le. »

* * *

_« Je ne crois pas. »_

Jim partit en furie sans même éteindre son ordinateur et claqua la porte derrière lui, les images de Sebastian et Sherlock tournant toujours en boucle dans sa tête.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint le domicile des Holmes, il se permit d'entrer directement et de se diriger vers la chambre du cadet. Il ouvrit la porte sans même frapper et se planta devant le détective plus que surpris.

« J'en ai marre Sherlock, je suis fatigué ! »

Moriarty avança sans même attendre de réponse et embrassa brutalement le détective. Sherlock ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait et mit quelques secondes à répondre. Il ferma alors les yeux et se raccrocha à Jim en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

Le nouvel arrivant poussa son meilleur ami sur le lit et, tout en l'embrassant, coinça ses poignets au dessus de sa tête.

« T'as gardé les menottes ? »

* * *

_**Alors, Verdict ?**_


	5. Bonus: conflits d'écriture

**Conflits de co-écriture et conneries sur le tas.**

**Alors c'est simple, forcement, quand oin et deux, avec des styles differents que les notre, il a toujours des couak. Et surtout, surtout, quand on est aussi cinglés et psycologiquement atteinte que nous bah, ca donne des belles conneries...nous avons réunis pour vous quelques une de nos frasques... ne prenez pas peur, tout va parfaitement bien chez nous :)**

* * *

Gab: Nan mais ça me fait trop mal pour Tyty…

Rain: Ho t'en fais pas il va s'en remettre hein… il va se mettre tout court d'ailleurs…

Gab: … -'»

Gab: Ça me fait mal pour eux là… c'est salaud

Rain: Bah ils l'ont cherché aussi hein… S'ils étaient pas aussi coincés du cul on n'en serait pas là, ils auraient déjà baisé depuis la troisième ! ».

Gab: Bon comment on introduit ça ?

Rain: Avec du lubrifiant ?

Gab: … Non sérieusement… Je propose qu'on commence avec une phrase de dialogue !

Rain: Bah non mais on met tout le temps du dialogue, on peut faire de la narration y'a pas besoin d'introduire.

Gab: Ouais mais c'est moche attaquer comme ça tu veux mettre quoi ?

Rain: Bah je sais pas, genre « Les deux jeunes gens étaient affalés sur le canapé en train de regarder x série de la BBC… »

Gab: Mais c'est moche ça ! Nan moi je te dis avec une réplique ça passe !

Rain: Bah vas-y propose !

Gab: Bah je sais pas… genre… « Il fait froid. » Et là on enchaîne avec la situation et Tyty qui veut le réchauffer.

Rain: Et elle est pas moche ta phrase qui se ballade toute seule ?

Gab: Bon bah on met de la narration alors mais c'est moche d'attaquer comme ça c'est niais, surjoué, et sans aucun effet. C'est pas crédible ! Y'a pas de repères de temps et tout c'est juste de la description comme ça paf.

Rain: Bah y'en a pas besoin, on l'instaure au fur et à mesure… puis je suis désolée mais… une phrase qui se ballade toute seule… c'est moche. Et au pire on n'introduit pas ! On les fait directe en train de se rouler une galoche comme ça y'a pas d'affaire y'a pas de chapitre y'a pas de dialogue (puisqu'ils se roulent une galoche), et voilà. (Galoche, à mettre dans la liste « mots de merde »).

Gab: Breeeeef ! On fait quoi ?

Rain: Déjà on va arrêter d'écrire tout ce qu'on dit…

Gab: Ouais pas faux… (Dit-elle en écrivant). »

_[Nous avons fini par tirer à pile ou face. Vu que j'ai gagné (Gab) et que Rain n'était pas contente, on a tiré 20 fois et vu laquelle a gagné le plus souvent. Gab = 14. Rain = 6. Elle pense que ma pièce est truquée… nous avons fini par opter pour la narration…]_

Gab: Et du coup ils sont comment ? Assis ? Allongés ? Moi je propose qu'ils soient assis par terre adossés au lit.

Rain: Alors… est-ce que… FONDAMENTALEMENT c'est utile ? Il faut laisser un peu de place à l'imagination.

Gab: Oui nan mais c'est parce que Sherlock il se lève donc c'est plus pratique assis.

Rain: Oui nan mais c'est bon, Sherlock il se lève on va pas faire « Alors il lève la jambe droite puis la déplace vers la moquette avant de placer son pied par terre puis de réitérer le mouvement avec sa jambe gauche. Ensuite ses muscles se contractent de façon à redresser le reste de son corps composé de son dos (et fatalement, son torse), sa tête, ses bras, ses cheveux, ses ongles, ses sourcils, etc. Il se retrouve en position assise sur le bord du lit possédant un drap noir avec une couette à plumes d'autruches norvégiennes recouverte d'une housse blanches à rayures bleues (Comme le pantalon d'Obélix !) puis de deux oreillers en plumes d'ours d'Amazonie. Ensuite il pose ses mains accrochées à ses bras sur le bord du matelas Sultan modèle gudbugluc d'Ikéa puis force pour lever ses fesses moulées dans un jean Lewis tout droit importé de Kaboul et étant troué au genou droit.

Gab: Moi j'allais dire genou gauche !

Rain: Bah au genou… je sais pas !

Gab: On a qu'à dire au genou du milieu.

Rain: C'est pas un genou ça… Bref ! Pour se retrouver en position de ski, qui est l'étape intermédiaire au stade du debout. Il passe enfin en cette position tant recherchée. Ensuite il avance sa jambe gauche puis il réitère, il réitère, il réitère (c'est vraiment un mot de merde réitère parce que j'aime bien réitère mais bon, réitère réitère réitère heu…)

Gab: Ouais nan mais nan, si il réitère l'avancement de la jambe gauche, et que la jambe droite elle reste derrière, à un moment il va se retrouver à faire le grand écart le mec… Donc j'en étais ou… merde, je me suis perdu faut tout recommencer !

Rain: Heu… au pire on dit juste qu'il se lève hein…

Gab: Aller… va pour ça. »

_[Ainsi, Sherlock se leva…]_

Gab: Heu ouais mais du coup ils sont allongés ou assis ?

Rain: _— . —''_ »

_[Nous deux, racontant l'histoire de la pièce au coloc de Rain]_

Gab: Nan mais ma pièce était pas truquée, c'est pas parce que j'avais dit face et toi pile, et que j'ai gagné, que ma pièce est truquée, y'a eu 14 face et 6 pile, c'est tout, j'ai gagné.

Rain: Dans ta face ouais !

Gab: Hoho ! Pile ce que j'allais dire ! »

_Clap clap clap_

_[Coloc de Rain : — . —'']_

Gab: On dit quoi ? Le détective ?

Rain: Ouais.

Gab: Le détective en herbe ?

Rain: Nan mais faut qu'on arrête de mettre en herbe hein…

Gab: Cetelem ! »

Rain: Haha !

Gab: Tu crois qu'on pourrait soumettre la blague à Cetelem ? Genre pour une nouvelle pub, t'as le bonhomme vert qui arrive et qui découvre un truc sur l'assurance, un nouvel avantage ! Et là t'as un mec qui arrive et qui lui sort « Ouah ! Bah dit donc, un vrai détective en herbe ! »

Gab: On dit quoi, qu'il se libère ? Qu'il vienne ? Qu'il jouisse ? Quoi ?

Rain: Je sais pas moi, ouais libère c'est bien.

Gab: Libère donc ?

Rain: "I want to break freeee !"

Gab: …

Rain: Heu… je ne verrais plus jamais cette chanson pareille. »

Gab: « Et là Sherlock dit quoi ? « Lestrade ? J'ai quelque chose pour toi ! »

Rain *enfantin/joyeux*: « Il a un parapluie et c'est mon frèèèère \o/ »

Rain: Et là ? « Il arbora un sourire victorieux ? » ?

Gab: " Un sourire victorieux sur le visage ? " … enfin en même temps tu vas pas avoir un sourire victorieux sur le cul… »

**Et en bonus une scène coupé, qui pour des raison de...bah de non accord sur le contexte c'est retrouvé ici plutôt que dans le chapitre.**

[Scène coupée 1]

« Holmes ?

_ Oui Lestrade.

_ Mais non pas toi, le vrai Holmes !

_ Heu… bah… c'est moi.

_ Mais non, ton imbécile de frère.

_ T'aurais dit imbécile plus tôt aussi…

_ Mouahahahaha vengeance. »

_[On remarque que notre Lestarde se tape beaucoup de moments de solitude…]_

[Scène coupée 2]

Sherlock commença à ouvrir la chemise de Jim, et lui la retira tout en l'embrassant et…

« Attends…

_ Quoi ?

_ T'as des poils…

_ Heu…

_ Non. Non je suis désolé ça va pas le faire non.

_ Mais…

_ Va te raser ! »

_[-.-' on craint…]_


End file.
